User talk:Flaviojs
Templates I made the Template:SkillsF&S prematurely, I think the small differences between the games should be incorporated as you did with proficiencies. The differences, in case you don't know, are "Power Throw" = "Grenade Throwing" and "Horse Archery" = "Shooting from Horseback". [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:13, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, i'll go update the template. Flaviojs 23:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Template:Stats Template:Stats adds text lines before the table for Level, Health, Experience and Next level at. Is it ok like that or is it better to add them to the table? (see Jeremus for an example) Flaviojs 23:43, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Text is fine, although it may look better with bullets and (maybe) bolded: :*'Level:' 4 :*'Health:' 45 :*'Experience:' 2685 :Also, is "Next level at:" really necessary? Do heroes gain levels at different rates? If not, I think it is just superfluous information. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:56, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I think everyone gains levels at the same rate, so yeah, it's unecessary. Removed "Next level at" and added bullets. Tried with bold but it didn't look better, so removed again. Flaviojs 14:43, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Heroes I really think we need a specific template for heroes rather than infobox, I don't like infobox, it allows for too much divergence between editors. This is the reason why I created the Template:Goods box and Template:Troop box. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:00, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Created Template:Hero box. I'm replicating the infobox style as css but got stuck in the last issue (image isn't centered). It'll be postponed until I know more about css. Flaviojs 14:43, January 6, 2012 (UTC) What is the new "Connections" line supposed to represent? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:44, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :It's the town where the hero gathers information through his/her connections about the faction that owns it. :Talk to a Hero → "I'd like to ask you something." → "Do you have any connections that we could use to our advantage?" → "Splendid idea -- you do that." :It takes up to 5(?) days and provides extra information about the faction and it's vassals in their information pages. :Right now I'm gathering extra Right to rule by being a Sarranid Sultanate mercenary (I make sure wars end with us as the dominating faction). :I'm also improving relations with the fathers of 2 ambitious ladies I'm courting to see if there is a relation level where they agree to the marriage while I'm still a mercenary. :I'm not gathering nor exploring this extra information yet, but I intend to do so when I start my own faction. ;D :I guess we should create a page for it in the wiki? Dunno, but the information probably unlocks quests related to rival lords... maybe more. :Flaviojs 02:31, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, I see, that feature doesn't exist in the original M&B, which is the only one I own (I use the trial versions of M&BW and WF&S to get info for the wiki). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:46, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Template:Latest Version "Unknown game" is Mount&Blade 2. More like "Game of almost no details as of yet". [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 06:02, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :I see, then I'll add Mount&Blade 2 with version unknown. :Flaviojs 17:02, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Typo You know, if you make a typo in the page name, you can just move it rather than delete it... [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:56, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :I tried moving it but it said I couldn't move to Category. Dunno, maybe category pages are handled differently from normal pages. Flaviojs 20:32, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm... maybe, I suppose I've never actually tried moving a category before. Oh well. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:41, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Admin You have proven yourself a useful member to this wiki since I gave you your temporary promotion, in recognition of your efforts, you may now consider it permanent. You may also now add the template to your user page if you like. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:43, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Nice, thanks. ;D :Flaviojs 23:01, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Featured Articles The Featured Article on the front page hasn't been changed since I started editing here (which was, of course, long before I ever became a bureaucrat). We either need to do away with it entirely, or figure out a new way of featuring articles. Personally, I'm thinking setting up a randomized selection would be interesting, maybe pick out 6-12 good articles and have them display randomly. This way, every time someone drops by, they can see another article, but we don't have to waste our time constantly updating it. What do you think? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:16, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, as a first thought I'd go for a slider gallery, but that's based on images and has little text... so I guess it raises the question of how the articles should be displayed? :Starting at a random article can be figured out after deciding how the articles are presented. Can you list 6 good articles to use as reference? :Flaviojs 16:48, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I was just thinking of a simple random generator like this: Calradia Strategy and Tactics Trade Quests Sieges Productive Enterprise Shields Heroes Character creation Horses Books Marshall Although I'm not exactly sure how that one works, as it doesn't change with a page refresh. Regardless, looking through some of these pages, we've got maybe three high-quality articles at best... I think we need to do some page polishing before we fix the Featured Article section. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:06, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Nice, didn't know about that one. You're using this extension: mw:Extension:RandomSelection :I tested and it changes every minute. Basically everyone that opens or refreshes the page during that minute gets the same thing. We can have anything expect template arguments inside the options so it's perfectly suitable for our case. =) :Flaviojs 20:15, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what a template argument is, I am not familiar with a lot of the terminology as I learn all that I know by reading other people's code; official guides and manuals bore me. Anyway, back to the subject at hand, I think before any article is feature-quality, it must have at least one relevant image. Some of those articles I picked out (from the top of the list) are not bad in content, but are just massive walls of text. We also need to come up with a nice way of presenting the featured articles, currently is shows the intro paragraph, but if we set up a random generator, we'd have to write a dozen intros onto the main page. I'd rather keep it simple so we can easily add/remove featured articles from the cycle whenever need be, but I don't really want it as simple as a single link to the page either (as I did above). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:52, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :I see, improving articles comes first. :Right now, while playing, I'm gathering info on feasts/tournaments/arena so I'll update related articles eventually, like what I did for villages. (still got some details to figure out on villages but it's pretty much complete) :Since I still have the weapons task to finish I'm not going to venture into other articles for now. WFAS is slowing me down, I'm wondering if I should add all weapons of a game first and leave the other games for later... :Flaviojs 00:00, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I won't leave all the work for you... I'll find appropriate images for some of the articles over the next couple days to make them a bit more flashy. I wasn't really expecting you to start this as a new project on top of everything else you're doing already, all I really sought was your opinions, as you have come up with some pretty good ideas regarding other subjects. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 01:52, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Progress I just completed a template and voting forum for Featured Articles. I'd appreciate it if you could have a look and tell me what you think. If you think they are sufficient, then I will go ahead and place the template on the main page. Currently, as no articles have been nominated yet, Calradia is the only featured article included in the cycle. While we are administrators, Featured Articles are something that should be chosen by the community - not us, so we need to nominate and vote on articles just like anyone else. I don't know how many users we can expect to participate, so it may come down to just the two of us in the end anyway, but then at least we can feature the articles with a clear conscience. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:19, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Looks ok, go ahead. Since the featured article is just a link, the rest of the text is a bit distracting... but it can be improved later. :I wonder if I can duplicate that button style... I'll try it out later. =) :Flaviojs 01:56, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't like the shades of tan used on the Featured Article box, but they are the same shades used on all the other templates. I created the former standard by experimenting with various levels of RGB until I got tans I liked, but making them flow with the wiki was a small concern to me at the time. Now, I want to make a standardized box for use with note box templates that uses better tans. If you could, I'd like you to make a css thingy for templates with these traits: style="padding: 2px; background-color: #e7e1d1; border: 3px solid #c0b58e;" I think those specific shades are the best choices as they will go well with the background, although if you feel like tweaking them slightly, I'm not hardened in my choices. Once we have a standard, all note box templates will be updated to use this new standard. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 06:18, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :I added the style to MediaWiki:Common.css with the name mbheader. Wasn't sure how to name it, but since it's gonna be used in headers this seems ok... :Flaviojs 21:20, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Ammunition Are there many different types of firearm ammunitions in WF&S? If not, I think they should be categorized together with arrows and bolts under one general Ammunition category. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:36, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :There are 3 types of bullets marked as merchandise in WF&S. :Apparently there is forging in WF&S. I don't play it so don't know much about it, but I assume that most non-merchandise items that exist are related to it. Not sure what to do about it... we need someone that plays WF&S. =~~ :Flaviojs 01:56, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Arena Equipment I just created a page for Arena equipment. I saw that you added links for all the items to the Halmar page. If you plan to make an individual page for each tournament item, go right ahead, then we can add links to all the items on the article I just created. However, I'm not sure arena items really need their own pages as you can't buy them without cheating or editing the game files and you only use them within the arena. Anyway, it's up to you whether you want to or not. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 07:25, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I intend to add individual pages for them. But first I have to think of a category for items that can't be bought... any suggestions? (so far it's only Flintlock Pistol) :Flaviojs 09:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Well if they can't be bought regardless of your wealth, then they must be... "Priceless items"! Yes, right then... perhaps "Nonpurchasable items". Are you going to add Black Armor as well, or leave it out as it was officially removed content? Also, on the Arena equipment article, there are columns for which factions provide the particular equipment. I don't know where to find the information for this, but the content you added to Halmar seems quite accurate, so I assume you know how to dig up that kind of information. If you have the opportunity, perhaps you could fill in those blanks, or you could tell me your source and I'll do it myself. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 10:03, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :I can add it as long as I can confirm it (aka as long as it's in the Native module and the Black Armor is). :I'm getting information from the Module System that's provided in the TaleWorlds download pages. It contains a bunch of python scripts used to generate the Native module. :If you search for script_set_items_for_tournament you'll find the raw info about tournament items. :Flaviojs 10:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't see anything there about which factions permit which items though... [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:11, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :You'll have to interpret the script statements and cross-reference information when necessary. Ex: this statement is used for Halmar: (call_script, "script_set_items_for_tournament", 100, 50, 25, 0, 0, 30, 50, 0, "itm_arena_tunic_red", "itm_steppe_helmet_red") :so you have to find and interpret what the script does based on those arguments. The script starts with: ("set_items_for_tournament", :Flaviojs 20:35, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the shields, I know they are just called "Shield" in the game, but that name is far too generic and should redirect to Shields if anything. When you make an article for them, I think we should use the item name "Arena Shield" instead. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 10:32, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :I prefer to use the ingame name for the page. If there is another article that wants to use the page I'd turn it into a disambiguation. :WFAS is troublesome in this department because there are items that have the same name and different stats, so I'm putting them in the same page... :I'm getting tempted to just ignore WFAS and focus on M&B/M&BW. What do you think? :Flaviojs 20:35, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Usually I'd agree that the in-game name is what you use, but like I said, Shield should redirect to Shields if the page exists at all. The reason being, when wiki visitors type in "Shield", how many are expecting to find the shield from tournaments? Traffic is the factor here. Another option would be "Shield (arena)" or "Shield (tournament)". As for WFAS, indeed, that game is annoying in how different they made everything, it makes it really hard to integrate into the wiki. I wonder what problems Mount&Blade 2 will present? Anyway, if by ignore you mean pretend WFAS doesn't exist, I'd advise against it. If you mean make it low priority while you mainly work on M&B and M&BW, then go for it. Regardless, I can't force you to do anything, so what you choose to contribute is ultimately your decision alone. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:04, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, then Shield will be a disambiguation page for "Shields" and "Shield (item)" / "Shield (equipment)" / "Shield (arena equipment)" / (will have to think about the page name). :Regarding WFAS, it means give it very low priority. Unless I end up playing WFAS, since it has lots of differences in content and mechanics, the information I add about it would mostly be placeholder stubs and TODO's. :I'm playing M&BW, which is similar to M&B, so I can start automating the process of gathering and generating information if I only consider them. (only the image has to be manual) :Flaviojs 23:13, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Claimed territory It would probably be best to not include claimed territory within the infobox. As you can see, it can be too easily misinterpreted as the explanation is too long to cram in as well. I think it would be best to note the claimed territory in the text body alone. While, true, it does cause the kings to snarl and bicker over ownership, this is mostly hidden from the player and isn't a huge factor to the gameplay, at least not big enough that it needs to be in the infobox. That's my opinion on the subject anyway. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 01:54, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, yeah... you got a point. It's useful information if you're leading a kingdom or want to create instability/stability but otherwise pretty much ignored. :Flaviojs 02:12, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Fortifications Category I was looking at the Fortifications category and thinking if every town, castle, and fortress was added there, it would become quite a mess, so much so, that the Towns, Towns (With Fire & Sword), Castles, and Fortresses articles would need to be separated out of the alphabetization. I also felt it was redundant to categorize an article as Ladder or Tower Fortifications as well as Fortifications in general. However, I thought about it some more and wasn't really sure, after all, whether a fortification requires a ladder or tower isn't its defining point. Since you started this fortifications concept, I thought I'd grab your opinion on this before I mess around too much. Either every town, castle, and fortress that is in the generic fortifications category should be removed, or every one that is not should be added. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:41, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :It's a matter of preference, really... I experimented various configurations while editing another wiki and came to the conclusion that this had many advantages. :I'd make Category:Locations/Category:Fortifications/... have all the location/fortification/... articles, and put the generic articles that describe the concepts (like Towns) in Category:Gameplay or Category:Game mechanics instead. Category pages are very cheap and light on the server compared to an article with the same information. They are updated automatically when you add new articles, and can be maintained easily if we take advantage of the box templates (the template adds related categories). :Besides the all-including Category:Locations, the other classifications would need at least one functional reason to exist: :*An obvious example is Fortifications vs the rest. Fortifications are the only locations that can be attacked and conquered through sieges, which is a central aspect of gameplay. :*Another obvious example is Towns vs Castles. Towns can have more villages and have more functions so it's desirable to consider them first when attacking. :*A less obvious example is Ladder vs Siege Tower fortifications. Siege Tower fortifications take muuuuch longer to capture (days instead of hours), so it's desirable to consider Ladder fortifications first when attacking. :Making it short, I prefer lots of classification categories (as long as they have a reason to exist). :Which reminds me... I still have to finish adding weapons. =~~ :Flaviojs 13:42, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know... I am also a bureaucrat on the Diablo Wiki, and with the release of Diablo III on the 15th, the wiki is witnessing heavy traffic which includes a massive increase in vandalism (about 20x higher than normal). I am going to keep trying to take care of this wiki when I can and visit at least once a day, but I will have little free time for regular contributions until the pressure on the Diablo Wiki starts subsiding. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 16:55, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Noted. Good luck! =) :Flaviojs 17:07, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Retirement The Retirement article is really sub-standard in my opinion, I'd like to find the actual titles and descriptions the game uses for retirement, but have no idea where it is in the game files. Do you know where they hid it? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:19, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :The score logic is inside the file module_presentations.py, in the presentation "retirement". :The retirement texts are inside the file module_strings.py, with names "retirement_text_". :Flaviojs 04:47, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Are the new scores you put in accurate? If so, I'd like to replace the tildes with dashes, as in English they mean approximate values which may lead to some confusion as to whether those scores are official or not. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:33, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :I see... Yes, they're accurate for MB, Warband and WFAS. (taken from the module systems provided in the taleworlds site) :Flaviojs 22:22, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Is the finalscore calculation correct? It looks duplicated... finalscore = score * difficulty / 75 * difficulty / 75 Or is that really how the game does the calculation? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 07:52, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :That's how the game does the calculation. I left it unchanged because it suffers from integer truncation on each division. Flaviojs 08:10, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Can you help? You are more knowledgeable about how the game calculates things. Can you solve the wife localization problem on Talk:Marriage? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:30, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Back again? Well, I haven't seen you in almost four years. Are you just dropping by or back to stay? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:02, April 24, 2016 (UTC) :Hi there! =) :Probably just dropping by, I started a new "With Fire & Sword" game but so far it hasn't inspired me... Anyway, I'll update whatever I find missing in the rare instances I decide to play. :Flaviojs (talk) 04:17, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ::As long as you are here, could you modify the World Map template? It currently allows for five subtargets, but one of the WF&S fortifications has six villages. I tried to change it myself, but I don't really know how. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:21, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Your attempt at adding subtarget6 looked fine, maybe you forgot to do ?action=purge (invalidates the cached version of the page) on the fortification page to see the result? I see that the template isn't playing well with the infobox, I'll try to improve it later. Flaviojs (talk) 06:27, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::It worked in the sense that a sixth subtarget button appeared, but it looked terrible. Chernigov is the town in question with six villages, by the way. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 09:48, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Found in I think you need to define what "my faction" in some of the heroes' infoboxes means. If you mean the player's faction, it would probably be better to say "the player's faction". [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:22, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :Indeed, it's the player's faction. Thanks for noticing. =) Flaviojs (talk) 20:21, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Image error You lost the word "other" in "A and B dislike each" on the new version of File:WFAS Hero Relations.png. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 10:41, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :Fixed. Thanks, sometimes draw.io malfunctions like that. =~~ Flaviojs (talk) 15:07, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Stats and Equipment Your... invoke thing... (what ever you are doing is way beyond me) isn't playing nice with missing equipment slots. For instance, if a troop doesn't have any possible helmet, it should say "None" under the helmet box, but yours are just blank. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 16:16, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :Fixed. The invoke thing calls a function in a module (lua code) to produce wikitext. Start reading w:c:dev:Lua_templating if you want to learn more. Example: calls the function renderTroopStats in Module:WFAS/Troop with the argument id=trp_moskov_merch_champion_horse, which parses the data in Module:WFAS/Troop/data and uses other modules to produce that wikitext. Basically, I got fed up of gathering info manually (error-prone) and started automating things. =~~ Flaviojs (talk) 20:33, May 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Primarily out of curiosity; can your invoke thing make use of the optional "Note1" and "Note2" parts of the TroopStats template? Or, if you wanted to use those, would you have to build the template the old fashioned way? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:07, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Good point, I forgot about the notes. To simplify things, I made it pass along to the template all the arguments that aren't generated: id, Note1, Note2, any other argument you wish to add to Template:TroopStats. Flaviojs (talk) 18:48, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Category Note that Category:Images of Locations uses a capital "L", Category:Images of locations doesn't exist. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 01:27, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for the heads up. Hmm, I don't recall seeing a red link... I'll try it out in detail next time. Flaviojs (talk) 00:17, June 10, 2016 (UTC)